Juniper Rose Potter: Pranksers
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: AU: June the GWL. She has a happy go lucky attitude to life and like her dad loves pranks. She and Ginny /CoS 1st years-\ create pranking havoc at Hogwarts, to out-prank even the Weasley Twins. YURI!
1. I Promise!

_**A/N:**_ Well hello, I can't remember where this idea came from, but I wanted to do a fic which had no Harry, so decided on this. Hope you like it. This fic is completely AU: Read & Review.

_**Juniper Rose Potter**_

_**Chapter one, I Promise!**_

Juniper (June) Rose Potter, a happy go lucky kind of girl with long blonde hair down to the small of her back, her hair was kind of strange as it has dark red strands intertwined in the fringe and down the sides over her ears. Her hair tied back tight in a triple plate with a blue ribbon tying the tip of her hair, her fringe loose and sticking out, up and down at odd angles, and long tufts running down passed her ears that looked neatly messy. The eleven year old girl-who-lived, her beautiful teal eyes sparkled with joy, she wore her favourite clothes today, some cute dark blue combat trousers held up with her belt, a blue form hugging small sleeved top that revealed her tight, small and slightly toned stomach, black trainers and socks, and a blue hoody with three red strips down each arm left undone. On her right hip attached to her belt a small removable pocket of yellow-brown suede, up her left sleeve attached to her left forearm a wand holster with her wand snugly secure.

It was September the first and time for her to finally go to Hogwarts. The girl-who-lived was happy her stupid cursed scar is on the back of her right shoulder blade out of sight so no one should know who she is unless she introduces herself.

Junes' mum and dad were with her today and they had just arrived on platform 9¾. Looking around June was enthralled and excited, bouncing up and down as she pushed her trolley that held her trunk.

"Calm down June," laughed her mother, Lily Potter.

"What?" she demanded with a huge grin. "But I'll be at Hogwarts soon," she whined. "I'm so excited." She bounced some more.

"At a girl, well don't forget to prank the Slytherins for me," said her father, James Potter.

"James!" reprimanded Lily. He just grinned.

"Well I best get on we're running late," said June happily quickly hugging her parents. "Bye bye," she added as she grabbed her trunk with a heaving effort pulled it onto the train, waving ones to Lily and James she dragged her trunk to find a compartment. Walking through the train she saw it was harder than she thought to find a compartment with nice kids her age that isn't full, or nearly over packed. Finally however, she came to a compartment at the back of the train, empty except for one person, a girl about her age looking nervous and lonely. It tugged at her heart and her breathing quickened slightly.

June then smiled as she opened the door and without asking she dragged her trunk in, the red heads brown eyes stared at her in surprise. June grinned as she pushed her trunk under a bench.

"Hello," June finally spoke. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here? I'm new and don't yet have any friends yet." The train then started moving. For reasons June couldn't understand her heat beat rose looking at the girl.

"O-of course n-not," stuttered the read head, she wore a white flowery dress and trainers that looked quite old, and that made June feel quite guilty for wearing such new clothes herself.

June grinned widely and sat right next to her so much so that they were in physical contact. She expected the girl to slide away but was glad she didn't. Juniper for some reason found she couldn't look away from the girls face, she had cute little freckles over her nose and under her eyes, standing out on her pale milky skin and they captivated her attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself," said June eagerly. "I'm Juniper Rose Potter." The girls' eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. "But I prefer to be called June." She watched as heat and blood rushed to the red haired girls face. She waited for the girl to reply for about two minuets. "O--Kay, now it's your turn to tell me who you are?"

She jumped and gulped when she realised she forgot to introduce herself, she just couldn't look away as her heart beat rose and she felt sweaty. "I-I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley," she said quietly. "B-but just G-Ginny for short."

"Cooool, nice to meet you Ginny," she said as she gave her new friend a hug, at first the red head was shaking nervously but then just melted into the hug. "We're going to be the best of friends I just know it." Ginny wondered why June hadn't let her go yet, not that she minded, she was being hugged by the cutest, sweetest person she had ever met, the blonde girl just leaked an aura of kindness. "So," she began as she finally released Ginny. "Is there anything to do on this train?"

Ginny shock her head sadly as her blush calmed down. "No I don't think s-so," she said. "I have six older brothers and they never mentioned anything."

"Oh," pouted June. "Wanna go prank someone?" she asked hopefully.

"We can't," responded the red head. "We'll get caught w-with a-all these people."

June thought for a moment then grinned. "Dare me to fire a curse at a random person down the train?"

"Okay," Ginny now too hade a huge grin. "I will if you will."

June nodded and stood followed by Ginny, the two girls leaned out of the door, looking down they noted with pride they had a perfect target. A bleach blonde arrogant looking boy, his hair slicked back, waving his wand around sneering at other kids.

"Do you know any curses," they both asked each other then giggled. "Yes," they replied to each other giggling again. "Three… two… one." They both fired. Ginnys' spell a sickly green, and Junes' a dark blue. They watched as Junes' spell hit first and the boy started dancing a jig then Ginnys' hit and bat bogies climbed out of his nose and started attacking him. The funniest part he couldn't run away because he couldn't stop dancing. The train roared with laughter and no one seemed willing to save him, he must have been bothering people.

Ginny and June were giggling hysterically, falling into their compartment letting the door slide shut, rolling around on the floor together. "T-that," breathed Ginny happily still giggling. "Was brilliant," she managed to continue.

"T-totally," agreed June through her giggles. "Our spells-spells w-worked p-perfectly together."

"Yea…" she giggled. "Y-yours held him from running f-from mine. I w-wonder whether he's b-been saved yet." The two girls climbed weakly to their feet to see the boy on his back still being attacked by bat bogies and struggling to fight them off the dancing curse had worn off but his legs were still flailing around in panic as he seemed to be begging for help.

June smirked at Ginny and put her arm around her shoulders, both girls had calmed down their laughing fit. "With the two of us as a team, Hogwarts will no longer be safe," she laughed evilly, Ginny smirked back putting her arm around her new friends' waist laughing evilly along with her. Throughout the Hogwarts Express students of all years, houses and first years alike shuddered in fear of something unknown.

At Hogwarts in a teacher meeting before the start of term a shudder of impending doom ran through the room. "D-did you all feel that?" asked Snape with a look of panic unusual for him.

McGonagall shuddered again at the thought. "W-what could it mean?" she asked fearfully.

Lockhart the pompous idiot defence teacher who was only hired because nobody else wanted the job snorted. "There is nothing I can't handle," he said smugly.

The other teachers shuddered again. "We're doomed," squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.

"Nonsense," the moron replied. "With me at Hogwarts nothing can possibly go wrong." He gave a winning smug smile with a blinding twinkle to his brilliantly white teeth. The others winced back from the flash blinking spots from their eyes.

Back on the Hogwarts Express Ginny was sitting between Junes' legs, the blonde girl brushing the red heads hair; it had a calming affect on her. "What kinda shampoo do you use?" asked June sniffing the sweet scent of her friends hair. "It smells like err… um, cherry."

"Yeah it is," she agreed. "It's a natural shampoo; my mum makes it special for me."

"That's so cool; it smells really great and makes your hair feel really soft."

"Thanks," she giggled. "I can get mum to make some for you if you want, she'll make any scent you want."

"Really, that's cool, my mum doesn't make things like that," she replied with a huge grin. "So what do your parents do? My dads an Auror and my mums a part time tutor, though sometimes temps at Hogwarts if a teachers unable or sick or something."

"My dad he works for the misuse of muggle artefacts office," she said as June stopped combing her hair and placed the brush down, she began to pull Ginnys' hair back to plat it like hers. "In fact dads got this weird obsession with muggle things, pretty stupid I think, what could be that interesting that's not magic?"

June laughed. "I have loads of muggle things at home, like a computer, TV, DVD player, I-POD, a stereo and a bicycle and plenty of other things."

"You do?" asked Ginny surprised. "I don't even know what most of those things are."

June giggled. "Well what does your mum do?"

"Oh, she well, err… um, nothing," she replied uncertainly. "She just takes care of use all. Ron started Hogwarts last year, the twins Fred and George the year before, and Percy only has three years at school left. The twins are pranksters too so we'll be competing with them and they're good."

"Don't worry about them," replied June knowingly. "They're boys, what can boys do that girls can't do better? Nothing that's what." They both laughed. "So you have a brother with a girly name." They both laughed again.

"Yeah, he's a pompous idiot to," she agreed. "He's always prating on about 'the rules this, the rules that'. I bet if the rules said everyone called Percy has to hex themselves once an hour everyday, each hex bigger and worse than the last he would."

June grinned evilly. "Then we have to prank him," she said matter of factually.

"Of course the twins often do, and we'll have to prank Ron too," she said. "And the twins'."

"Prank the prankster. Not to mention all the Slytherins that needs pranking."

"Aha… defenitily," she agreed. June finished off Ginnys' hair tying it off and leaving her fringe free though it didn't spike off like Junes', her ears were also covered by tufts of hair though shorter than Junes'. Ginny loved it when she saw it in a handheld mirror. The two girls spent much of their trip talking, Ginny now sitting by the window with June laying across the bench with her head on Ginnys' lap. Ginny sat absentmindedly stroking the loose fringe on her new friends head, it was so soft when she thought it had been gelled to stay the way it did but it just bounced back again.

"Your hairs weird," commented Ginny after a long silence. "Is that natural red in your hair?"

"Yeah it is," she smiled. "I don't know why though. Anyway your hair has tons of different shades of red and orange."

Ginny nodded with a bright smile. "I wish I had cool hair like yours though. So… um, I forgot to ask, but, you know… do you really have a lightning scar, you know from when he tried to-to well you know…" she trailed off nervous and embarrassed.

June laughed and nodded. "I'll show you later if you want, in the shower or something, I'm not taking my tee shirt off on the train."

Ginny blushed but nodded. "Cool," she said. "We'll be friends forever right? We get on so well."

"Friends forever, I promise," she replied grinning.

"Really? You mean it?" she practically begged with insecurity and loneliness, she hadn't had a girlfriend before.

June nodded then removed her wand. "I'll prove it. I Juniper Rose Potter do hereby pledge my love and friendship to Ginevra Molly Weasley my new friend," she said while looking into Ginnys' eyes. "Who I am is yours," she giggled jokingly. "My soul, my heart, um, my body and um, my magic, forever, I promise" she giggled. Nothing happened but the sentiment was nice, though both had been feeling pangs in their hearts ever since they met.

Ginny giggled and pulled out her wand. "I Ginevra Molly Weasley do hereby pledge my love, friendship, my soul, my heart, err, my body," she blushed. "And my magic to Juniper Rose Potter. Who I am is yours, forever, I promise." The two girls giggled as June sat up; they faced each other and tapped wands together. In that moment some deep confusion settled on the two girls who have been lonely from company of friends their own age for a very long time when a huge burst of wild magic erupted from the two. Crackling out and around them a beautiful and powerful bright pink light, they couldn't see anything but the others eyes. However, outside the compartment anyone looking their way had to shield their eyes.

Suddenly all was silent except for their beating hearts as they looked deep into each others eyes and souls, then pink light disappeared as if sucked into the two girls' bodies and was gone. They blinked several times still staring at each other their hearts pounding in their chests, their breathing uneven and ragged.

"W-What w-was that?" breathed Ginny slightly worried.

"I-I d-don't know," replied June breathlessly. "Y-you d-don't t-think we actually j-just, um," she giggled nervously.

"Gave-gave ourselves away to each o-other?" continued Ginny nervously.

"Um… err, I-I think we-we did," said June, both girls feeling a slight panic, though oddly at peace. Neither the two girls realised they were holding hands.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A/N: **__I'm hoping that some of you readers have some good ideas for pranks you would like to see the two girls use in this fic. Also they need pranking code names and maybe a group name for the duo._

Hope it was good, I'm normally really bad with first chapters, maybe this time you've like it better. ;)


	2. Sorting Hat!

_**"Read & Review!"  
Chapter two, sorting hat!**_

At Hogwarts in the tallest tower of the school an old man sat behind his desk frowning, sat opposite him his friend and deputy head of the school, he is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of the school. McGonagall was also frowning deep in thought.

"I take it you felt that pulse of magic too, Minerva?" the old man asked his blue eyes doing there usual dance of joy, twinkling merrily.

"Yes Albus. What was it?" she asked in return, she hated his eyes they were so distracting, and she had wondered whether he use's a spell on them or something.

"Hmm," he thought for a moment. "It felt like a very powerful magical contract or bond of some sort," he said reasonably.

"Yes it felt similar but it was too far away for us to feel if it was a contract," she replied.

"I agree, however it felt more like a contract than bonding souls," he said.

"Is it possibly both?" she asked thoughtfully. "I know not many soul mates find each other and most don't stay in close enough proximity to initiate the bonding process let alone complete it." She wondered how she even knew what one felt like if they're really that rare but shrugged it off as writers' initiative.

Albus nodded in thought also shrugging the same thought off to writers' initiative. "Unless," he frowned. "I suppose it could be possible to promise the bond, though I've never heard of it happening before. However in theory I suppose. It might have even been an accident, two friends or a couple promising their love and friendship forever. They may not have meant to actually make the contract, but if they're the other halves of each others soul… it could have made the contract on their behalf knowing it will make them complete and happy."

"I suppose it could be," she shrugged. "Could you tell where it came from?"

"Hmm, I believe it happened while moving quite fast in the direction of Hogsmead, so I would gather that they maybe students."

Back on the Hogwarts Express. "What happened in here?" demanded a ginger haired boy glaring at his sister and the blonde girl. He was standing in the doorway with a bossy, bookworm looking girl with bushy hair.

"Nothing," they replied together. "Now go away Ron," the red head demanded.

"No, why should I," he retorted. "I'm not leaving you alone. You're nothing but trouble."

"Just get lost," glared June angrily, defending her friend as if life depended on it.

"No!" the bossy looking girl, Hermione replied. "We want to know what you did."

"That is none of your business so get lost," the two girls replied angry and getting angrier by the second.

"No," said Hermione defiantly. "We're second years your just first years you can't make us go; you won't know enough magic if any. Plus we saved the Philosophers stone from You-Know-Who," she added smugly. "And solved all the mysteries," she gloated as if they cared.

June just glared hard as she stood, still holding Ginnys' hand she stood too. "We don't care; we'll just kick your asses."

Ron snorted then cried out a second later in pain when Ginnys' free hand punched him in the face, he fell back out of the compartment onto his ass. June smirked at Hermione and the older girl gulped stepping backwards out of the compartment letting the door slid shut.

"I'm gonna let mum know about this Ginny!" roared Ron as he stormed off, followed by his friend who was blushing that she ran from them too.

"That's alright Ron, you tell mum you were beaten up by a girl! Your little sister no less!" mocked Ginny as she laughed.

They both sat back down together, still holding hands giggling when the door opened again and two red haired twins walked in, smirking. "We saw that Ginny, beating up ickle Ronikins'," one mocked like he cared.

"So who's your partner in crime?" asked the other. "We saw what you two did to that Malfoy prat."

"I'm June," she replied with a grin, holding out her free hand.

One of the twins took it. "I'm GeorAHHHHGUHH," he cried pulling his hand away his hair frizzy and standing up everywhere. June and Ginny were having a fit of giggles, the twins looked horrified. "What the heck was that?" he asked shaking his numbed hand.

June still giggling showed him the metal buzzer on her palm. "You like it, I created it with my dad," she said with a huge smug smile. "It's a classic trick that most people won't expect these days."

"Whoa, that's brilliant," he agreed. "I can't believe you pranked me though."

"Yes brother," interrupted Fred. "And being pranked by a handshake buzzer, what next, whoopee cushions?" he asked shaking his head as he sat opposite. A huge rippling fart came from Fred and the two girls were in trouble of suffocating to death from laughing to hard as Fred pulled a whoopee cushion from under his butt.

"What were you saying brother?" asked George quirking his left eyebrow, smirking before they too joined in the laughter. "That really was good, right when he mentioned them, you're good."

"Thank you," giggled June. "I try. I have to beat my dads pranking records with Ginny."

"Cool. So what was that pink light?" asked Fred eagerly.

The two girls looked uncomfortable then shrugged in unison. "We don't know," they replied shrugging again. "A spell gone wrong, it didn't do anything anyway," they continued.

"Oh, why didn't you just tell…" one began.

"Ron and Hermione…"

"They might have left you alone…"

"Though they are nosy…"

"And troublesome…"

"And not troublesome in a good way…"

"We didn't tell them anything because…" began June yawning.

"They barged in and demanded answers…" continued Ginny with a yawn.

"Like they're so important," finished June while Ginny just nodded.

The twins looked at each other with confused expressions. "What?" the girls asked.

"You were finishing each others sentences…" began George.

"And we've noticed you've both said fairly large sentences together…"

"The exact same words, pretty much exactly in time," one finished. "Even we can't do that."

"Oh, really?" they asked looking confused. "Well that's just odd," they giggled. "Anyway; how long until Hogwarts? We're tired and want a nap," they finished together giggling tiredly.

The twins shared a glance before shrugging. "About two to three hours…" one said.

"We'll leave you then," the other finished as the twins got up with a cheery wave they left.

"What's happening to us?" asked June worriedly. "And-and I won't let your hand go even though I've tried too."

Ginny worriedly tried to let her go. "Oh no; I can't let you go either," she replied with a huge blush.

"It will be okay, Ginny. We'll just have to tell a teacher and ask for help," said June biting her lower lip nervously.

Ginny nodded. "So, um… how do-do we sleep?"

"Hmm," she thought then grinned. "Like this." She pushed Ginny to lay flat on her back, and then climbed on her to the side, sliding her right arm under Ginnys' head for a pillow, she used Ginnys' shoulder, and their legs intertwined. Junes other arm around Ginnys' waist and Ginny her arms around Junes' back, cuddling her. They both shifted their positions for a few moments getting comfortable then closed their eyes, feeling at peace.

"We aren't going to have to share a bed forever are we?" asked the red haired witch.

"I-I don't know. Why?"

"Because I-I don't-don't think I would mind; I feel so warm so-so."

"Happy and safe?" they both asked each other together pulling the other tighter. "I hope so," they both whispered the last to each other as they fell into the world of sleep.

At Hogwarts a few hours later, the teachers were sitting at the head table. The student had arrived and settled down; even the first years were in place waiting for the sorting. Albus Dumbledore sat on his throne smiling benignly, his eyes blazing with joy, he still couldn't figure out whom if any had bonded, he was looking for two people who wouldn't let go of each other, but as his eyes scanned the house tables he saw no students even holding hands.

Albus sighed disappointedly, looking to see the new first years he remembered Juniper Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived is starting this year and wanted to see the other students expressions it should be amusing enough. He scanned the first years and his eyes found her, holding hands with a red haired girl, a Weasley if he wasn't mistaken. Hopefully this last Weasley won't be as stupid as her brother Ron. He would prefer her to be a prankster rather than idiot looking for trouble.

'Hmm', he wondered. If he was right the youngest Weasley and Juniper might go into the pranking business together. They seemed to have gotten close on the train since they saw fit to hold hands. He moved his gaze from the two potential pranksters and scanned the great hall again to find two kids holding hands and not letting go, or having some constant  
contact, however he found none, sighing he turned his full attention to the sorting hat as it began its song.

"Welcome all to our Hogwarts dear,  
love is near,  
two bound souls I hear.  
Won't Dumbledore be surprise?  
Never had he thought,  
but on to our sort.  
Noble Ravenclaw,  
where smart asses be beast.  
Mighty Gryffindor,  
the brave and foolish rush to their death.  
Loyal Hufflepuff, it is true,  
the fat and worthless is you.  
And let's not forget that evil git,  
it's our Lord Slytherin,  
a brainless prick,  
gits and morons are for you!  
Let me tell a story of a boy named Tom Riddle.  
There once was a boy his name Tom Riddle,  
he liked to take a piddle on those not pure of blood,  
though this piddle only half himself,  
pretend as he might,  
he will always know.  
He is what he hates,  
and now he's nearly a ghost,  
the one I talk of,  
of course you know,  
you speak not his name because you are afraid,  
weakling little wizards he is but a piddle!"

The silence was barely believably that the hat told them Voldemorts' real name. The hall was deathly quiet in shock, June was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing, the spell she used could only alter the song to what the hat really wanted to say and it was just too much as everyone burst out laughing.

Albus was laughing with everyone else but he realised the hat could sense the bonded near it. He had never thought of someone using a spell like that before, it was quite cleaver. Though the hat telling everyone Voldemorts' real name and true blood status was funny it was also a little worrisome, but he shrugged, it didn't really matter, maybe when Voldemort returns the purebloods wont because of this song not wanting to bow to a halfblood.

As the laughing died down he scanned the students again as McGonagall began the sorting, he just couldn't find anyone in constant contact. Sighing he turned back to the first years and smiled when he saw Juniper and the Weasley girl, if he remembers correctly Ginevra still holding hands. Sometimes the things first years do was just so adorable, one just has to say, 'aww', even if it is only in ones head.

However he was getting annoyed he couldn't find the two bonded holding hands or being clingy with each other as they should. He glanced the first years again as they diminished in numbers, smiling as Juniper and Ginevra were clinging onto each other practically bouncing excitedly, but where are the bonded, he couldn't let them separate it could kill them this soon.

Fred and George were still smiling about the prank pulled on the hat; they had heard of that spell and unfortunately never thought to use it on the sorting hat. They both suspected Junes' dad taught it to her and she used it on the hat when no one was looking, probably on the way to the great hall. They still thought there is something weird going on with their sister and June and were dying to know. However, they're not as stupid as Ron and Hermione to think they have a right to know, therefore they'll not pry, and it's probably just a girl thing anyway.

McGonagall, as she was sorting the students, she was also looking for the bonded pair, though no matter how many times she looks she doesn't find them. _Are they hidden under a table or something? Probably not, _she sighed. Looking back at the first years she smiled as she saw a little blonde girl and red haired girl holding each other tightly in their excitement. _Well they seem eager,_ she though happily to herself as she continued sorting first years and occasionally looking to the house tables. Finally a name caught her undivided attention.

"Potter Juniper!" she said. The halls volume although near quiet before now the quiet seemed to be deathening and oppressive, it was quite a creepy quiet too as all the students craned their necks to try and see what she looks like. She tried to step forwards but couldn't bring herself to release her friends' hand.

_**T.B.C...**_

_**A/N:**_ _So what do you think of chapter two, I'm not very good with poems so the sorting hats song might be a little weak._

_**I'm hoping that some of you readers have some good ideas for pranks you would like to see the two girls use in this fic. Also they need pranking code names and maybe a group name for the duo.**_


End file.
